The in vivo and in vitro effects of cadmium will be studied using mouse spleen and thymus cells. The aim of this work is to establish whether or not cadmium treatment abolishes or reduces T-cell function. Cells will be assayed for both response to mitogen (blast cell transformation) and the mixed lymphocyte culture reaction.